Lindsay Mitchell
About Lindsay Alexis Mitchell Lindsay grew up an only child in Orlando, Florida. Her father was a doctor and her mother was a lawyer, so she was an extremely privileged child. Starting from a young age her parents made her volunteer every opportunity she had to keep her grounded. They also enrolled her into a lot of different sporting activities. None of the volunteer work stopped the other kids from seeing her as spoiled though. It probably didn't help that she was popular and an excellent cheerleader. She was also dating the captain of the soccer team. However she didn't let it get her down, she kept up her volunteer work which was mostly at the children's hospital. It was there that Lindsay had her first encounter with the supernatural when she was 15 years old. She met a girl who said she had the power of telekinesis. The teenager of course, just brushed it off as the child's imagination as the girl was unable to prove it because of the disease that had weakened her health. A few months later the girl had undergone chemo and when Lindsay came to visit the girl, the girl shut the door without moving. The teenager was extremely freaked out by the powers the younger girl possessed but kept visiting her anyway. When she turned 16, her parents threw her a huge party. Everything about the night was going perfect until a couple of the guys got into a fight, both of them ended up transforming into wolves. Chaos in sued, people were running and screaming to get away. They knocked over the torches in the back yard, a fire started in the grass. Lindsay tried to find her parents in the crowd of people but she was knocked over, she hit her head on the pavement and everything went black. When she woke up, she was in the hospital. A woman with dark hair she had never seen before was sitting next to her. She delivered world crushing news that both Lindsay's parents had died in the fire. The teenager was trying to process it when the woman spoke again, telling her that she was taking Lindsay to New Orleans to train. "Train? For what?" The woman went on to tell her that she was a slayer. Lindsay was in disbelief about everything the woman was telling her and showed it by laughing. The woman's only response was to hand Lindsay a mirror and a picture of what Lindsay's head wound had looked like when she entered the hospital. When Lindsay inspected her head, the wound had already healed drastically. Lindsay was reluctant to leave her home in Florida but she thought it what her parents would have wanted for her. She's been in New Orleans a little over a year and has made a few friends among the girls. 'Lindsay's' Abilities/Skills Lindsay's abilities include regenerative healing, prophetic dreaming, dream jumping, combat training, stealth training, and weapons proficiency. She has enhanced reflexes, senses, super speed, strength, and vision. She's had the enhancements since puberty, she just always thought she was athletic. Since coming to the slayer school she has begun to learn to use them to help her in combat. She is being taught all this by her watcher, Name. Depending on who she spares with, sometimes Lindsay feels she very behind in her training as by now most Slayers are ready to graduate. She is still very determined and attentive at her training. She has yet to have any prophetic dreams or jumped dreams. 'Lindsay's' Strengths/Weaknesses Lindsay has many strengths outside of what she was born with. She has a williness to do or try anything new even if it scares her. She is always filled with positive energy and will try to rub it off on others. Lindsay is also an excellent baker. Her friends are a huge weakness for her, without any family, they're all she has. The other thing about Lindsay is she has always been very trusting of others and a lot of times that can backfire on her. She can't help it, she likes to see the good in people even if she shouldn't. Lindsay is also deathly afraid of fire because of the traumatic experience that lead to her parents death. The Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: Alison Vega Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: Colin Davis Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Lindsay lindsaybio3.jpg lindsaybio4.jpg lindsaybio5.jpg lindsaybio6.jpg lindsaybio7.jpg lindsaybio8.jpg lindsaybio9.jpg lindsaybio10.jpg lindsaybio11.jpg Photos of Lindsay & Friends ' Tumblr nzkkwuxgEP1qhmu3io1 540.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr o126pm1zUS1sv8xs0o1 540.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr o1fknl0ycq1rjb07wo6 250.gif|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega Tumblr mry2jdCMci1sv8xs0o1 500.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega lindsayashley.jpg|'Ashley Vega'|link=Ashley Vega lindsayavery.jpg|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins lindsaycassie.jpg|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin lindsayevelyn.jpg|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster lindsayjayden.png|'Jayden Cameron'|link=Jayden Cameron lindsayjon.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn'|link=Jonathan Flynn lindsaykaitlyn.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans lindsaykody.png|'Kody Riggs'|link=Kody Riggs lindsaynicholas.png|'Nicholas Stevenson'|link=Nicholas Stevenson lindsayrebekah.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson lindsayroxanne.jpg|'Roxanne Devereaux'|link=Roxanne Devereaux lindsaytristan.png|'Tristan Moore'|link=Tristan Moore lindsaylogan.jpg|'Logan Frost'|link=Logan Frost lindsayloganali.jpg|'Alison Vega & Logan Frost''' Kylekodyroxlindsay.png|'Roxanne Deveraux, Kyle & Kody Riggs' Haydenlindsay.jpg|'Hayden Finn'|link=Hayden Finn Chrislindsay.png|'Christian Evans'|link=Christian Evans Hayden & Lindsay.jpg|'Alison Vega & Hayden Finn' Anthonylindsay.gif|'Anthony Foster'|link=Anthony Foster Donovanlindsay.png|'Donovan Graham'|link=Donovan Graham '''